Please notice me
by xSnowFairyx
Summary: Kuroko broke up with Aomine for a new 'light'. Aomine's world crumpled into dust. During this time, Kise stayed by Aomine's side and comfort him. Will Kise's kindness and love bear fruit? Or will Aomine continue chasing after Kuroko? AoKi.
1. Chapter 1

Hellos~! xSnowfairyx here, this is my first time writing a series. Hope you like it~!  
P.S: This chapter may not be that good but I will promise to make this story interesting as it goes on! So please bear with me

Kuroko broke up with Aomine for a new 'light'. Aomine's world crumpled into dust. During this time, Kise stayed by Aomine's side and comfort him. Will Kise's kindness and love bear fruit? Or will Aomine continue chasing after Kuroko?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KNB D:

* * *

It happened on a cold snowy night when my world stopped moving.

''I am sorry Aomine-kun.'' A cold and monotonous voice spoke.

''Eh?'' I looked up in fear and stared at the small teal boy in front of me. _What are you talking about?_

'' I found a new 'light'. So from now on, I can't be your shadow anymore. I am sorry.'' After the teal boy finishes talking, he bowed a deep bow as a sign of apology and stayed at the position.

_Oi. Oi. Didn't you promise me that you would be there for me forever? Don't go._

I stared at the small figure in front of me, not knowing what to do. I cupped my mouth, trying to control my voice and uttered, ''Ah ya. Its ok.'' _It's not ok._

''Really?'' The small boy jumped up and looks into my eyes, for the first time, beaming with confidence.

I nodded.

''Thank you. Aomine-kun. You are the best!'' The teal boy jumps again and hugged me lightly before bouncing off to a figure 10metres away from us. I can't see who he was, due to the fog.

My world crumpled as I stare at Tetsu's back, drifting away from me and all I could do is to let go. I wanted to stop Tetsu from going away. I wanted to hug him and beg him to remain by my side. But my body won't move. As if my body had taken over by somebody else, it won't listen to my command.

All I could do was sit on the cold snowy path and bury my face between my knees as the snow pile on me.

Why. Testsu. Why did you leave me? Didn't you promised to stay by my side forever? Why did you break the promise? Did I do anything wrong? All I did was indulging in self-blame and useless thoughts, trying my best to figure out a flawless reason why Tetsu left me. But too bad, I was not that smart.

And before I knew it. My mind blank out, my vision blurred, my body lost all its energy and I collapsed.

* * *

I hope you like it~! Please stay tune for more~!  
Please send me reviews on how good or bad this is. So that I can improve :3

P.S: Kise will be appearing in the next chapter~!

So ya, until then, Ciao Ciao! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hellos~! xSnowFairyx is here again~! This is the 2nd chapter of my AoKi series. I hope you like it~!  
P.S: I have read the review. Even though it was short I was happy~! And I will do my best to improve the story. :3

Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter, and don't forget to review~!

Ohya, this chapter would be coming from Kise's point of view :3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KNB D:

* * *

It was a wild, tempestuous evening. The wind screamed and rattled against the windows, and the wind hurled itself against the walls. There was a flash of lighting followed by a clap of thunder. The clouds split open, releasing showers of rain.

I was sitting in a dark, sombre hospital room, with only the lamp on the table top lighted up, revealing a motionless body, Aominecchi's body beside it. Aominecchi was lying on the hospital, unresponsive, tubes and wires are attached to Aominecchi's arm connecting to the heart machine to check his pulse.

My heart ached as if it just got slapped by a brick, full of thorns, soaked in poison as I sat helplessly in front of Aominecchi. If only I had insisted on Aominecchi attending the mixed date. If only I had not arranged the mixed date. If only I had left the mixed date early went Aominecchi ask me out for a drink. If only I had arrived at the park 10 minutes faster. Then Aominecchi would not have witnessed Kurokocchi cheating on him. Aominecchi would not have been dumped by Kurokocchi . At least, Aominecchi would not be lying down motionlessly in front of me.

I should have warned Aominecchi about Kurokocchi. I mean, I did witness Kurokocchi being extra close with Kagamicchi recently. If only… My mind was filled with 'if only' and how Aominecchi's incident be avoided if I was careful enough. But no matter how much I think and how much I indulge in self-blame, it would not change the fact that Aominecchi had fainted due to the cold, harsh weather and a broken heart, because of my carelessness. I sighed as I bury my face in and uttered faintly, ''I am sorry, Aominecchi.''

''Baka, what is there to apologise about?'' A warm and tired voice spoke. I look up saw Aominecchi with his eyes open smiling at me. But his smile seemed forceful. But at least Aominecchi is awake. Aominecchi is fine now! My face brightened up immediately and questioned,'' Are you ok? Does it hurt? Are you thirsty? Do you need a drink?'' I blurted out anything that came into my head.

Aominecchi laughed faintly,'' So many questions. Which one should I answer first? But one thing for sure, I am fine now. Thank you.'' After Aominecchi finished his sentence, he reached out his hand and ruffled my hair gently. I let him. Aominecchi had a big and kind hand, yet his palm felt cold.

Suddenly, the room fell back to awkward silence. Aominecchi had stopped ruffling my hair and sat quietly on his bed. He just sat there, absolutely still, look at his blanket, a tired, waiting expression on his face, as though he were in a long queue. This, I knew from experience, was a danger signal. He was like one of those bombs thingy with the pin pulled out, and it was only a matter of time before-BANG! and he would explode. I could almost hear him ticking.

''Ah right, Aominecchi, do you want to hear a joke? I recently got one from Izuki-senpai.'' I spoke brightly trying to break the awkwardness, '' what do panda eat? The answer is PAN. Ahahahaha…'' I tried to laugh. I guess I had just made the situation worse, as Aominecchi just stare at him with asking me mentally ''Are you stupid or a moron?''

''Not funny? Ah I got another one.'' I tried again.

''Kise. I am ok. Stop trying.''

''Eh? Ah ok. Sorry.'' I stopped and looked down, adverting gaze from Aominecchi. Crap, Aominecchi seen through me. What should I do?!

''Kise, can you help me?''

''Eh? Ah, yes. If it Aominecchi no matter how hard it is I will try my best to do it. I would even climb a fire mountain if I have to. So just order me!'' I spoke in enthusiasm and determination.

Aominecchi laughed. ''Calm down. I just want to ask you if you could help me buy bread. I am hungry.''

''Eh? Ok sure! I will go now! Ittekimasu!'' I hopped off my sit and rushed out.

''Itterasshai!''

Within minutes, I had brought Aominecchi's dinner and was skipping back to his ward. When I reached I shouted, '' Tadaiima~!'' Instead of hearing a tired reply, there was total silence. I opened my eyes and found Aominecchi's bed empty. I started to panic. My heart stopped, my stomach fluttered and my mind went blank. I dropped Aominecchi's dinner on the floor and rushed out to search for Aominecchi.

I ran around the streets like an abandoned puppy, desperately searching for its owner. Where could Aominecchi be? I kept digging my brain, but there was no answer. And the nagging worry was getting stronger with each passing moment. At the moment I could almost felt myself crying.

Soon, I found Aominecchi on a bridge over a river. I heaved a sigh of relief. Finally the chase was over, I thought. But for some reason, I was having a bad feeling. As I was getting closer to Aominecchi, Aominecchi climbed on top of the railings. I speed up and tried to catch him, before he could do anything stupid. But I was too late. Aominecchi jumped.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2.  
I hope you like~! Please stay tune for more~! I am aiming this series to be at least 10 chapters :3 Hee :3

So ya, and don't forget to review~!

So ya, see you next time.

Until then, Ciao Ciao!


End file.
